


The Toothpaste Fic

by jambon



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Kink, M/M, Smut, i hate my life, toothpaste, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: I'm not saying this is the next milk fic, but...A fanfic involving Brendon, Ryan and some toothpaste.





	The Toothpaste Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in class I was meant to be studying but nope I did this instead.  
> I blame Elise for making me write this up on here, I would have been happy to let it sit in my notebook forever but I think some people just want to watch the world burn.

Ryan shuddered as Brendon took the tube of toothpaste out of his pocket. He couldn't wait to feel it's minty freshness all over his body. Brendon squeezed a big blob of the thick, white, foamy liquid into his palm. 'You're gonna love this babe' said the older boy, depositing the toothpaste on his thick, dark strands. They were flattened against his head, hair slicked back just like in the video for But It's Better If You Do. Ryan loved that video; he'd spent many long nights imagining he was one of the strippers in that club.

'You look really hot like that' whispered Ryan, the words leaving his mouth before he could think about it. Brendon smirked at the power he held over his boyfriend. He put more toothpaste on his hands and walked over to Ryan. Putting his hands on Ryan's chest, Brendon moved around his band mate's shirtless form. He smeared the toothpaste all over his lover's torso. Ryan moaned with pleasure as the white paste burned his skin.

'You like that don't you, you dirty little slut?' growled the older boy. 'Mmmh yes' moaned Ryan, still lost in the tingling sensation of the toothpaste against his pale flesh. Brendon's groping hands moved further down his lover's body, still smearing the toothpaste. Ryan's breathing got deeper and heavier as they got closer to his hard, throbbing cock. The moan erupted from his throat. Brendon was taken aback by the noise but kept going, rubbing the younger boy in all the right places.

Brendon was getting pleasure out of making his lover so happy, so he kept going with one hand but slid the other towards Ryan's opening. 'Mmm baby you're so moist' moaned Brendon. 'Moister than an oyster babe' gasped Ryan back. Brendon's first toothpaste coated finger slid inside Ryan's opening, burning and stinging the hole. 

Suddenly, Ryan couldn't stand it any longer and he came all over the boy kneeling in front of him. Brendon scraped it all up in his hands and put it into his mouth, the mint flavour of the toothpaste mixing with the sticky sweet flavour of the cum. He licked and licked until there was none left and swallowed. 

Brendon grinned. 'I knew we could find something fun to do with that toothpaste.'

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON TO AN INTERNET NEAR YOU- The Icicle Fic, a Frerard fic.


End file.
